Toast?
by OnAMission
Summary: Little funny one-shots, that don't really fit into any other stories I have going.
1. Toast?

Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. Or the Characters. Stop making me cry about it!

The only reason that Audrey got up today was for the sole fact that she was being forced by Nathan. If it had been up to her, she would've stayed in bed all day long, watching the snowflakes outside fall silently to the ground.

And that's what she had planned on doing until she heard a knock on her door. She groaned as she shuffled her bunny slipper clad feet towards the front door. Glancing through the window, she saw Nathan standing there, getting covered in snow.

"Get in here before you die of hypothermia," she told him groggily, rubbing her eyes.

He stepped in the house, shaking some of the flakes off on the rug beside the door.

"Why aren't you ready yet Parker?" He asked, watching her move around in the kitchen.

"Am I allowed to just skip today?" Not answering his question, she asked one of her own.

"Skip? No," he shook his head and raised an eyebrow, "Take a personal day? Yes."

"Good then," Audrey turned the coffee pot on, "That's what I'm doing."

He leaned up against the door and crossed his arms, "Sorry Parker. I don't think you can do that today."

"And why not Wuornos?" She jumped up and sat on her counter, taking a couple pieces of bread out of the bag and placed them in the toaster.

"Because I have to leave early today. Dentist's appointment."

"There are fifteen other cops in that station. We are not the only ones who go out and work Nathan," Audrey yawned.

"True," Nathan admitted, "But, none of them are prepared for the Troubles."

"Nothing has happened in the past few weeks, I think it's safe for me to stay home for one day," the toast popped out of the toaster, and she put them on a plate. Two more pieces of white bread replaced the ones that had just left the toaster.

"Alright, fine," he shrugged, "But I get a piece of toast."

He trudged over to where she was sitting and took a piece of toast from the plate.

"Where's the butter?"

"In the fridge," she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cabinet.

Slapping some butter on the bread he took a large bite and laughed silently as he noticed Audrey had fallen asleep.

After he finished his toast, he took out the two pieces that were threatening to be burned. Audrey was still sitting on the counter, and Nathan picked her up. He could feel her in his arms, and it felt like he was alive. Now that he could feel, she was lighter than he thought she would be. He took her to her room and laid her back down on the bed, covering her up.

As soon as he set her down, he felt the absence of warmth on his body. Not even the sweater underneath the jacket that he was still wearing held anything that helped him realize that he was still a human being. He sighed as he turned and looked out the window. The snow was falling harder and faster, and he wondered if it would be at all possible to cancel his dentist's appointment today.

What? Even though he was an adult- especially an adult that couldn't feel anything- he still didn't like going to the dentist.


	2. Numb

Thanks to all of those awesome reviewers out there! You don't know how happy I was when I saw those. Here's another chapter for you :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Haven…

Nathan had come to rely on Audrey's small brushes and touches as his way to feel normal again. He'd brush her hand when giving her something. He'd high-five her and shake her hand when the occasion arose to do so. He'd pretend to trip and 'accidentally' bump into her.

She always knew what he was doing.

On this particular day, it was warm enough (for Haven at least) to go out to the beach. It was something that Audrey had never done before, and Nathan, being the nice, caring person he is, decided to take her there for lunch.

He had stopped in The Gull and had gotten a couple of sandwiches and two cans of Coke, leaving Audrey to get a blanket.

"It's nice out here," Audrey breathed in the sea air, a cool breeze blowing through her hair.

"It is," Nathan agreed. He was lying on his side with his head in his palm, elbow supporting it. His eyes squinted when the sun tried to peak out; blue eyes always reflected more light than the other colors.

Audrey laid down on her back, hands across her stomach and watched the cloud cover. It wasn't moving all that quickly. Her leg had brushed his as she moved into the position she was currently in and Nathan was having a small panic attack.

His eyes widened, scared to death that what he had just noticed had actually happened. He stood up quickly and thought his feet were planted firmly on the ground, when his right leg had given out. This fueled his panic attack even more.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked, looking up at him.

His mind was reeling, "I couldn't feel it when you touched my leg."

She seemed to think for a minute before sitting up. She moved her hand to his pants leg, setting it on his calf.

"Can you feel that?"

He could now. It felt like a dozen little pin-pricks were on his leg, and if he so much as moved a muscle that pain would flare up.

"It hurts, it doesn't feel normal. Like I've been pricked with pins." He tried to explain, looking at her with a worried expression.

She did something that he wouldn't have expected. She laughed.

"Nathan," she giggled, "Your leg was asleep."

I think that I might start taking words when you review, maybe it'll help me think of ideas faster. So leave a word when you review and I might just choose your word to use in the next chappie :D Thanks!


End file.
